Sleeping Soundly
by Lieano2
Summary: It's hard to get a good nights sleep. At least for Fai it is. KuroFai.


Syaoran trotted home, carrying himself with confidence, pride, and a smile not like the expressions he usually wore. The cobble stone streets of the planet not unlike his home world, were peaceful and quiet. He was hoping the atmosphere of the temporary home to which he was headed would reflect it, but he of all people should have seen the foolishness in such a wish. And sure enough, before the door was even open he was greeted by a roar of rage, the breaking of something that sounded valuable, and a maniacal chuckle. Syaoran sighed. His good mood wasn't totally gone, but it was certainly knocked down a few notches.

He opened the door and barely managed to dodge a flying plate doomed to the wall. Without a seconds thought, he darted over to the large padded couch where he found Sakura and Mokona also crouching.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called out in joyous surprise. "Welcome back!"

"Syaoran is so brave!" Mokona hailed. "He survived crossing the battle field!"

Syaoran ignored the white creature and turned to his princess, practically jumping with good news. "I know where your feather is, Sakura-hime!"

Sakura returned the smile. "Really? Oh thank you Syaoran-kun!" she cried as she tackled the unsuspecting boy, making him blush profusely.

"That's great Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed. "But…" she hesitantly sneaked a peak over the top of their furniture fort. "Shouldn't we tame the beasts before we celebrate?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the devastated room, Fai D. Flowright somehow managed to bend his lanky body at an awkward angle, allowing him to dodge a rather large porcelain teapot that shattered against the adobe wall behind him. He grinned proudly across the room at a steaming ninja with triumph.

"I'm going to kill you…" Kurogane panted angrily.

"With what Kuro-chu?" Fai cooed. "It seems as though you are all out of breakable kitchen ware to throw."

Kurogane didn't have to think long before coming up with a suitable replacement for the china. In fact, he wondered how he hadn't thought of the idea before. Within a matter of moment, his long sword was drawn and pressed as tight against the blonde's pale throat as it could go without actually breaking skin. Despite Fai's obvious lack of fear, Kurogane was filled with a sense of triumph and smiled with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Time to meet your maker, Mage."

"Don't you think this is a bit rash, Kuro-wanwan?" Fai asked too calmly.

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE!!!"

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" Syaoran suddenly shouted, deciding it was a good time to interject before the ninja really decided to behead the cunning magician.

Kurogane's murderous gaze was on the poor innocent boy in milliseconds, and Fai's devious smile just beyond that was only a little reassuring. "Yes?"

"Um… Oh, not too long ago I found out where Sakura-hime's feather is…"

Kurogane sheathed his sword, his temper visually decreasing a bit. "It's about freaking time."

"Oh, good job Syaoran-kun!" Fai cheered, clapping his long hands together in a mini-celebration of his own.

"We can finally get off this planet," Kurogane grumbled, already halfway to the door. "I was starting to get sick of this place."

"Neh, Kuro-kin, you were just concerned about having to pay off the old house keeper for all the dishes you destroyed, weren't you?"

And thus the routine started over again.

"Hyuu~~," Fai 'whistled' as they entered an extravagant hotel of the new world. It was a very wealthy planet and immediately upon arriving they were greeted by an eager double of the High Priest Yukito, expecting their arrival. Of course, Yukito was well acquainted with the heir to a luxury hotel, a fine man by the name Touya. This connection secured the group a few of the 5-star hotel's best rooms easily.

"How many rooms should you need?" the cheery receptionist asked.

"Please choose as many as you need," Yukito assured politely.

"Usually we get two or three," Syaoran mused out loud. It might have been possible to obtain four, but the boy didn't really want to overdo the offer. He looked up at the 'adults' of the group. "Kurogane-san, Fai-san, will you share a room again?"

Fai opened his mouth, probably to agree, but was interrupted by Kurogane shouting, "Hell no!" He immediately had the attention of the entire lobby. "I'm tired of always being stuck with that idiot! I want a room of my own!" He glared at the poor receptionist. "Four."

"R-Right," the obviously intimidated woman replied, typing away at her computer. "Four rooms it is!" Syaoran and Sakura proceeded to secretly apologize to Yukito for their comrade's behavior, but he merely advised them to think nothing of it.

After wishing his friends goodnight (all except the brooding ninja who pointedly ignored him), Fai closed the door to his lonely room behind him and ran with grace to flop down on the huge, comfy bed. It had been a long day, but thanks to the all their hard work, the group already had their first clue pointing to the whereabouts of this world's feather. However, it was a clue they'd have to take up in the morning seeing as the sun had set hours ago and Sakura had passed out merely on the way back to the hotel.

The blonde magician smiled wearily at the pillow in front of him and moved his long limbs back and forth on the sheets as if trying to make a bed-angel. He let out a sigh and that was the last sound to penetrate the silence of the room for quite a while. Time began to wear on. His fake smile had disintegrated long ago and now he found himself cuddled into a small ball, trying to fall asleep.

But it wasn't working…

He was so lonely…

And cold…

Fai's blue eyes widened, suddenly realizing how cold it was. He looked at the wall that was supposed to made of plaster and only saw bloodstained bricks. He sat up quickly, hugging his shoulders as a cold worthy of a full-blow blizzard surrounded him in his small lonely dungeon room. He looked around. "Fai.." he called out quietly. He was so lonely…

He was panicking, becoming deeply submerged in horrible memories he thought he had forgotten. (But were they truly unforgettable to begin with?) In response to his mind's hysteria, his body pushed him up from the cold bed and rushed him out of the room as fast as his long legs could carry him, instinctively seeking heat.

Then, all the sudden, he ran into something large and warm. Sanity flooded through his body inch by inch as a gruff voice said through the darkness, "Oi, Mage. What the hell're you doing?"

Fai blinked, fully coming out of his horrifying trance. He looked around and registered that he was in the hallway of the extravagant and well-heated hotel. Then he looked up into the glowing embers of warm, crimson eyes. "K… Kuro-myu?… What are _you _doing?"

Kurogane blinked in small confusion, suddenly having the table turned on him. He blushed a little, but the red was lost in the dark shadows of the hall. "Uh, I was getting ice."

Fai raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Ice?"

"Yes," Kurogane defended. "Ice. I was thirsty and there was no more ice."

Fai couldn't help himself. He smiled. "Are you sure you weren't just lonely in that big room all by your lonesome? Maybe you were on your way to cuddle with me, hm Kuro-rin?"

"THE HELL I WASN'T!" Kurogane shouted, thanking the god of shadows, who mercifully covered his heated face. "And you never answered my question! What's _your _ excuse?!"

Fai was too tired to hold up a resolve and it crumbled along with his smile. Almost instinctively he moved closer to Kurogane, a pale hand reaching through the darkness for the hem of the ninja's nightshirt. "I… Was lonely…"

Kurogane was silent for a minute, and then scoffed. "Well you don't have to be so blunt about it, wimp."

"Kuro-sama… Can I spend the rest of the night with you?"

"Well I guess I have no choice," the ninja shrugged. "You probably won't shut up or leave me alone if I say otherwise."

"Yay! Sleep over!"

"Don't push it idiot!"

That night, Fai slept in a warm embrace.


End file.
